


Theater & Accident

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Blackwell, F/F, Family, Gay, Hospital, Love, Protective, Sweet, Theater - Freeform, bouncer, rachel is caring, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe want to visit Rachel before her new Theater starts in School but there is this bouncer waht dont want let her in and then an accident happend.





	Theater & Accident

Chloe grap her car keys and money purse and leave her and Rachel arpartment, she walks downstairs and hop in her truck, she make a quick stop at a flower shop and buy Rachel blue roses. As she arrived at Blackwell it is 5 pm the sun is down but it still shines red orange, Chloe get her stuff and walk from the Parking lot to the behind area, its all the same like 4 years ago wehn they had there play together. Not much people are here only Mr. Keaton and Samantha, outside are also not much people but the show starts in 1 hour.

Chloe go to the Girls tent wearing a black punk jeans with her boots, a withe Tank-top with a zombie heart on it and a black blouse with her bullet necklace and beanie. She go in and put the roses on Rachels spot with a card on it "For my Star", Chloe hate it that Rachel made her so soft but she also liked it in a way  "Hey Chloe" she hear a voice and Turn arround "Hey Samantha" she say "Can you help me with something? Nathan is not here now and youre the only one who is tall?" Samantha ask frendly "Sure thing, waht do you need" Chloe say and she and Samantha leaving the area.

In Blackwells School building are Rachel and Steph who get some drinks and snacks for the Actors and Crew "So is Chloe already here?" Steph ask Rachel who has a bunch of snacks in her hand "I bet, she likes wehn shes early, at least wehn its about theater and me" Rachel say with a grin "Really? I never tought Chloe Price is one of this girls" Steph say bewildered "You just dont know her this well as I do" Rachel say and they are leaving the room.  Back at there Backstage area Rachel and Steph build all up, as they are done Mr. Keaton say the two girls can rest now until the show starts "I wounder wehre Chloe is" Rachel say to Steph as they enter the girls tent they spot the Roses and Rachel starts smiling and sniff at them. The Blond in the red skirt and White bluse with sandals smiles at Steph and say "She was defently here" "She relly has a hand for these things" Steph say to Rachel who just smiles and has the roses in her hands.

"Thank you soo much Chloe" Samantha say "No problem" Chloe say back and they walking towards the Backstage area, they spot a tall men in a Black suit. "Are you two actors or from the crew?" the man ask "And you want to know why?" Chloe say tough "Sorry girls Mr. Prescott has made this new rules, so who are you?" " Thats not nathans work, Chloe" Samantha wisper to her " I did not accept that either" Chloe wisper back. "Im Samantha Myers, the gilfriend from Nathan Prescott" "Oh yeah, sorry Mr. Prescott menationed you, pls, come in" "Till later Chloe" Samantha say to Chloe and she walk away. "Im Chloe Price gilfriend from Rachel Amber" Chloe say to the man, he looks over her and say "Waht?" "You hear me, so let me in!" Chloe say louder "Nice try kid, if you not an actress or an crew member or on that list you can go" Chloe look at the board with names on it "But here she stands Rachel Amber Leading actress for tonight" The man looks at the name and say "Yeah but youre name isnt on it and I dont belive youre lie, youre exectly the kind of persons Mr. Prescott dont want to come in here"

"THAN I EXPLAIN IT EASIER FOR YOU!!" Rachel and Steph hear Chloe yeling, they start runing to the Voice "Hey wahts up here?" Steph ask, the man explains them all, Rachel steps to Chloe and say to the men in the suit "Im Rachel Amber and yeah belive it or not this is my gilfriend and its tottaly okay that she come in here" The man steps in front of Rachel and say "Oh just because youre the leading actress you can talk with me like this? I hate your rich School partys and things im just here for my Job" Rachel looks angry and confused " WHO THE HELL GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK WITH HER LIKE THAT!" Chloe screams at the man and stand in an Protective way next to Rachel "Hey Chloe its, okay" Rachel say clamly and take her hand, both look at each other. 

"Okay I think I get Mr. Keaton, no one has to explore beacuse of this" Steph say but the man say "Again one thing you shitty rich kids to, call your teacher because you caint fight alone" "What is your Problem?" Rachel ask him. "Come on dude dont be a shithead beacuse of this, let me in and we forget this" Chloe ask him frendly the man laughts and push Chloe so hard that she fall against the brick wall very hard with her head "Chloe!" Rachel say and get over to her Steph walks away to get to Mr. Keaton.

"Chloe?! CHLOE??!!" the blue haird hears slowly, she open her eyes and found herself on the tights of Rachel "We should call an amblunce" Chloe hear Steph say "No.....No hospital" Chloe say exhausted she fell how Rachels hand is over her schoulder and stroke her gentle, her view get better. "Waht...Waht happend?" she ask look at Rachel "The man in the suit hit you and you passed out" Rachel say whiney "Fuck" Chloe say and Rachel smiles a little bit. "Can we go home?" Chloe ask and Rachel and Steph help her slowly and carefully up, the three girls go to the Truck and Steph gets Chloe in it, Rachel takes seat at the drivers Place "Thank you Steph, I call you later" Rachel say and she drive away.

"You dont drive me to the Hospital Rach, I swear" Chloe say, as they arrived at there apartment Rachel helps Chloe get in and in there Bedroom, she pull of Chloes Jeans and boots and help her with her bra, she wrap Chloe under the Planket and Check her head, its bloody. "Tomorrow we go to a Hospital and I dont Care waht you say babe" Rachel say worried to her gilfriend "Thank you" Chloe say and watch waht Rachel is doing, she get her some medicine and something small to eat, Chloe takes it and Rachel made a few Calls. 

Rachel come back and sit on the bed bised her gilfriend, stroke over her face and kiss her nose "Rach, you have to go Back, you have a play and look im better and in bed nothing can hurt me" Chloe say still in Pain "Chloe no, Victoria can play for me, I dont give a shit, you are more important and you hear I talked with Mr. Keaton and my Dad" "By the way, wahts with this guy?" Chloe ask "My Dad told me he had a fight with Mr Prescott and my Dad and his company have a eye on him, hes now gone" Chloe smiles and cuddel into the Pillow, Rachel stroke carefully over her blue hair, Chloe close her eyes and fall asleep.

some time later.....

Chloe open her eyes, she feels better becuase of the Pills and the little sleep but her tummy is making her problems, she want to stand up but Rachel has noticed it "Babe, all alright?" she ask "No" Chloe say back and run into the Bathroom, Rachel runs fast after and see and hear Chloe throw up in there Toilette, Rachel leans over to her and hold her "You better go, I dont want to see me like this" Chloe say as she is finished, she sit on the floor and Rachel hold her close "Oh you think I never saw you throw up? have you forgot the Party 2 years ago" Rachel say funny to light up the mood "I love you" Chloe say look at Rachel "I love you more" Rachel say.

** 3 days later **

Chloe sits in the Kitchen her mom was here, she brought some "Joyce get better food" with her, they talked waht happend and about other stuff also that David is worried. "I should also greet you from my Mom and that she and my dad will come in 2 days" Rachel say, Chloe nods and walk over to there couch, shes thnkafull that the next day they drive to the hospital, know she has a bandge over her head and she has to rest, Rachel is the caring girlfriend thank good she has holydays. Rachel walks over only in her puffy socks, sleeping shorts and a normal t-shirt and cuddel to Chloe under the Planket. Chloe give Rachel a kiss and say "Im thankfull for all" Rachel smiles big and say "No im" and they watching Tv and cuddel close.


End file.
